


Kalaro

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Paboritong laruin ni Kyungsoo ang basketball ngunit epal ang iba niyang mga kalaro maliban kay Jongin.





	Kalaro

"Anak, tubig mo!" Tawag ng mama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago pa sila tumakbo ng kalarong si Jongin papunta sa basketball court.

  
Huminto si Kyungsoo at sumimangot pero bumalik din sa kanyang mama at kinuha ang isang litro ng botelyang tubig.

  
"Uminom ka ng tubig at yung sapin mo sa likod baka mahulog na naman. Mawala na naman yan." Paalala ulit ng kanyang mama bago tingnan ang namumuting likod at leeg ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pulbos. Maputi na nga siya pero lalo pang pumuti dahil dito.

  
"Ma, ayaw mo po ba ako samahan?"

  
"Anak, magsasampay pa ng labahan ang mama. Kasama mo naman si Jongin. Wag lang kayo makikipag-away ha?"

  
Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at tumakbo na ulit kay Jongin na naghihintay sa kanya.

  
"Ni, tara na!"

  
"Bye, Kyungsoo! Wag mag-aaway!"

  
"Bye Mama!" Kaway ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mama bago sila umalis ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Malayo sa bahay nila ang basketball court pero pinupuntahan pa rin ito ng mga pitong taong gulang na mga bata na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

  
Nasa court na sila at naroroon na rin sina Chanyeol at Sehun na naglalaro. Lahat sila ay naka-jersey. Iba't-iba ang disenyo. Habang si Kyungsoo ay naka Golden State Warriors na blue jersey na may tatak na Durant na number 35 sa likod (bili pa ng nanay niya sa Divisoria), naka San Antonio Spurs naman si Jongin. Wala nga lang pangalan at numero ng player dahil bili ito ng mama niya sa SM Department Store.

  
Paborito ni Kyungsoo ang mag-basketball kaya pagtapak sa court ay malaking ngiti ang umusbong sa kanyang mukha.

  
Dala ni Jongin ang bola ni Kyungsoo at dinribol ito. "Kyungsoo, dun tayo sa kabila, wag tayo dyan kina Chanyeol aawayin ka na naman niyan--"

  
Pero napahinto si Jongin dahil sinalubong sila ni Chanyeol at ni Sehun. Kasama din nila ang bully na si Jongdae at ang isa pang bata sa kabilang street na si Baekhyun.

  
"Hoy, sali kayo sa amin para marami." Imbita ni Chanyeol.

  
Pumamewang si Kyungsoo at sinungitan ang bata. "Di mo naman ako papasahan ng bola eh!"

  
"Sali ka na, Soo." Ngiti ni Sehun sa kanya na kalaro rin niya. Pero kasi itong si Sehun mas close kay Chanyeol.

  
"Yaan mo na yan si Soo di naman marunong yan." Bumelat si Jongdae at nagpatuloy sa pagshooshoot ng bola habang wala pang nangaagaw sa kanya.

  
"Luh, marunong kaya ako! Ikaw nga di ka marunong magdribol tsaka shoot! Hmp!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa bully niyang kalaro.

  
"Soo, sali ka na please." Pilit ni Baekhyun na nakakalaro niya madalas sa court tuwing kasama siya ng mama niya.

  
"Sasali kami kapag papasahan niyo si Kyungsoo." Sabi ni Jongin na nakakunot ang mga kilay.

  
Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo nang tingin ang mga bata at dumikit kay Jongin na laging kumakampi sa kanya.

  
Madalas ibully si Kyungsoo ng mga kalaro pero si Jongin lagi ang nagtatanggol sa kanya.

  
"Ge! Bola niyo na lang gamitin natin." Dagdag ni Chanyeol.

  
Pero umirap pa rin si Kyungsoo sa dambuhalang si Chanyeol na bwakaw sa bola at di namamasa.

  
"Magpasa kayo kay Kyungsoo kundi di na tayo bati!" Banta muli ni Jongin sa mga bata bago ngumuso kay Kyungsoo na sinuklian siya ng magandang ngiti nito.

  
Paboritong kalaro talaga ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

  
Magkakampi sina Jongin, Kyungsoo at Chanyeol at sina Baekhyun, Sehun at Jongdae naman ang nasa kabilang grupo.

  
Nag-umpisa na sila maglaro at nakailang puntos na rin ang iba, maliban lang kay Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na hindi pinapasahan ng bola. Wala atang limang beses na pinasahan sila ng bola pero sa tuwing pinapasahan si Kyungsoo ni Jongin, inaagaw naman ito agad sa kanya ni Chanyeol o ni Jongdae.

  
Sumigaw si Kyungsoo, "Di niyo naman ako pinapasahan ng bola eh! Ang daya niyo!"

  
"Pinapasahan ka naman ni Jongin ah!" Sagot ni Jongdae.

  
"Ikaw kinukuha mo yung bola sa akin nakakainis ka na!"

  
"Eh kasi hina mo naman!"

  
"Uy tama na wag na kayo mag-away." Pigil ni Baekhyun sa nagbabadyang away na naman ng mga bata.

  
"Sabi niyo papasahan niyo si Kyung! Kyungsoo dun na nga lang tayo sa kabila--Ay!" Ngunit pagtingin ni Jongin sa kabilang side ng court ay okyupado na ito ng mga kuyang nagbabasketball rin. Ngumuso ang bata at kinamot ang ulo bago tumingin kay Chanyeol. "Pasahan niyo naman si Kyungsoo daya niyo."

  
"Sige, sige na nga!" Asar na sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Jongdae wag ka kasi makulit kay Kyungsoo!"

  
"Di naman ah! Inaagaw ko lang naman yung bola pwede naman yun!"

  
"Libre nga ako lagi di niyo naman ako pinapasahan!" Ingit pa rin ni Kyungsoo habang umiirap sa kakamping si Chanyeol.

  
"Ang daya kasi ni Chanyeol kinakanya lang lagi yung bola!" Reklamo rin ni Baekhyun. "Si Sehun din di ako pinapasahan!" Pagtatampo pa nito.

  
"Uy pinasahan kita kanina, Baek." Nguso ni Sehun ngunit sinungitan lang siya ni Baekhyun kaya nabalin ang tingin niya kay Jongdae. "Si Jongdae di rin namamasa di naman nakaka-shoot!"

  
"Weh? Weh, nakaka-shoot kaya ako!" Sigaw ni Jongdae. "Ikaw nga di nakaka-shoot diyan eh!"

  
"Tama na nga yan! Laro na nga tayo!" Sabi ni Chanyeol, kaya sa huli, naglaro muli sila at ngunit ganoon pa rin ang nangyari, kahit wala na silang kampihan, malimit pa rin nilang pinapasahan si Kyungsoo maliban kay Jongin at Baekhyun.

  
"Huy! Huy! Pasa niyo sa akin!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo na nagmamaktol na sa tabi dahil kahit anong gawin niya ay tila hindi ata siya naririnig ng mga kalaro kaya ilang minuto lang ang lumpipas at nagpapadyak na ito.

  
"Ayaw ko na nga! Uwi na ako!" Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo at uminom muna ng tubig. Pero naalala niya na gamit pa pala nila ang bola niya kaya binalikan niya ito. "Akin na nga yung bola ko! Uwi na ako di niyo naman ako pinapasahan di naman kayo magaling!"

  
Pinasa ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo ang bola na nasalo naman niya. "Ayan! Uwi ka na di ka rin naman magaling!"

  
"Susumbong kita kay mama!"

  
Nanatiling nakasimangot si Kyungsoo dahil nag-umpisa ulit sila sa paglalaro pero nilapitan siya ni Jongin.

  
"Soo! Soo! Uwi ka na?" Tanong ng namamawis na bata. Dinampot nito ang tubig at dali-daling sinundan siya papauwi.

  
Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Kain na ako. Ayaw ko na maglaro tsaka di naman nila binibigay bola sa akin. Sa bahay na lang ako maglalaro."

  
"Pag naglaro tayo, tayo na lang. Wag na sila. Madaya naman sila."

  
"Di man lang ako naka-shoot! Sumbong ko sila kay mama."

  
"Sumbong mo! Di naman sila magaling mas magaling pa nga tayo!"

  
"Oo nga! Hmp! Kainis!"

 

-

 

Dumating na si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila ng alas-otso. Dumiretso rin si Jongin sa kanila para magpalit ng damit. Isang oras din sila sa court pero wala naman kwenta ang laro niya sa araw na ito dahil sa mga epal niyang kalaro. Nakasimangot si Kyungsoo na pumasok sa knilang bahay at pambungad niya ang, "Di naman nila ako pinapasahan ng bola eh!" Tinabi niya ang bola at umupo. "Ma, samahan mo po ako magbasketball, kasi di nila ako papasahan ng bola pag wala ka dun!"

  
Pinalitan ng kanyang mama ang kanyang damit at pinunasan ang basang likod. "Sino na naman di nagpapasa sayo? Si Chanyeol ba?"

  
"Si Chanyeol po! Tapos--"

  
Bumaba ng hagdan ang papa niya. "Nakauwi ka na pala. Ano nangyari?"

  
"Pa!!!" Sigaw niya. Sinuot na niya ang bagong damit at sinuklay na rin ng kanyang mama ang kanyang basa sa pawis niyang buhok.

"Di nila ako pinapasahan na naman ng bola! Si Chanyeol po di ako pinapasahan tapos nung wala na kampihan di nila ako pinapansin! Si Jongin lang nagpapasa sa akin tsaka po si Baekhyun!"

  
"Sinarili na naman ni Chanyeol yung bola. Susmaryosep talaga yung batang yun. Eh si Jongdae ba kasama niyo?" Umupo ang papa niya sa sala at binuksan ang TV na nilipat agad sa Team Yey channel.

  
Spongebob na ang palabas at nabaling na ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa TV. "Opo, andun si Jongdae di naman po nakaka-shoot!"

  
"Di naman kasi marunong yun. Tch."

  
"Hay nako, di ba nga nung liga, anak, di din sila nakakashoot. Ang yayabang pa eh. Samantalang ikaw, anak, ko, aaaaang galing galing magshoot parang si Curry." Pinisil ng mama niya ang kanyang matabang pisngi at hinanda ang champorado niyang almusal sa harap niya.

  
"Oo nga po! Lalaro na lang kami ni Jongin bukas ulit. Kami lang po!"

  
"Si Baekhyun sama niyo rin. Mabait yun na bata tsaka magaling din." Suwestyon ng kanyang mama at tumangi na lang siya bago kumain ng mainit na champorado habang nanonood ng Spongebob Squarepants.

  
"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?" Tinatawag siya ni Jongin sa labas.

  
Pinapasok ito ng kanyang papa. "Pasok ka, Jongin." Ngiti nito. "Kumain ka na ba? Kumakain si Kyungsoo."

  
"Kumain na po."

  
Punung-puno ng champorado ang bibig ni Kyungsoo nang magtama ang tingin nila ni Jongin. Lumunon siya ng mabilis. May kaunting champorado sa gilid ng kanyang mga labi.

  
"Jongin!!" Ngisi niya nang pagkalaki. Si Jongin lang naman ang tangi niyang paboritong kalaro. Bukod sa hindi siya inaaway nito ay mabait pa ito at di madamot tulad ng iba.

  
"Kyungsoo, laro tayo mamaya sa amin."

  
"Sige!" Lumagay ng espasyo si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan. "Ni, tabi tayo!"

  
Tumabi si Jongin sa kanya at nginitian niya ito. "Buti pa si Jongin pinapasahan ako bola lagi!"

  
"Jongin, gusto mo ba ng champorado?" Tanong ng mama ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Kumain na po ako." Sabi niya.

  
"Ano naman kinain mo?" Tanong ni Papa Do.

  
"Sopas po. Luto ni mama." Sagot ng bata na pinapanood si Kyungsoo kumain. "Dami mo kinakain, Soo. Mauubos mo yan?"

  
"Si Kyungsoo pa. Malakas yan kumain." Pagmamalaki ni Papa Do.

  
"Ako din po dami kinakain para lumaki daw po ako sabi ni papa." Sinundot ni Jongin ang malaking tyan ni Kyungsoo at tumawa. "Ang laki laki ng tyan mo, Soo. Ang lambot."

  
Imbis na maasar, hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo dutdutin ni Jongin ang bondat niyang tiyan.

  
"Kayo na lang dapat maglaro ng basketball. Mas magkasundo pa kayo. Pero sali niyo rin si Baekhyun." Sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Si Jongin lang love ko! Sina Chanyeol ayaw ko sa kanila!" Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo na bigla-bigla ring umakbay kay Jongin at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga pisngi. "Si Baekhyun okay lang din pero mas gusto ko si Jongin!" Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang niyakap si Jongin. "Nini!!!"

  
Bumungisngis ang dalawang magkalaro.

  
"Si Kyungsoo lang din po gusto ko!" Ngisi ni Jongin na tinawanan naman ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo dahil sa ka-cutean ng dalawang bata.

  
At nang bumitaw sila sa isa't-isa, sinubuan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng champorado at sila'y nagpakasaya sa araw na iyon nang sila lang.

 


End file.
